Trap or Programmer
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: A Dangan Ronpa Charac x Reader fanfic ! This time is Fujisaki x Reader This was a request by my friend. Ignore the title couldn't think of anything else XP Warning: Don't like, don't read.


Hey minna ! I'm here with a Dangan Ronpa Charac x Reader fanfic www

Ignore the title == Didn't have any idea what to put XP

This was a request from my friend at FB. (She is gonna make a NEW ff account but idk when ==)

Jaa... I hope you like it Sophia ^^

ENJOY ~~

* * *

**Trap or Programmer ?**

Today is the day, the day they get to go out, the day they get to be free from chaos and all of the thing they faced in the academy, the day they being hope back to the world. As Naegi pressed the button, the door to the real world opened bit by bit. Not long after, it was completely opened and the 7 survivors went out of the academy with no regrets. The 7 survivors were non other than Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko, Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi, Hagakure Yashuhiro and Fujisaki Chihiro. (I know it's suppose to be 6 and Chihiro didn't survive but this is a Fujisaki x Reader fanfic so it can't be helped XP) They successfully escaped from Hope's Peak Academy, the high school which was meant to be a shelter for the student that had the title "Super High School (their specialty)" but ended up becoming an academy that was filled with despair due to the one behind the scene, Enoshima Junko's actions. They knew their life is gonna change forever after they stepped out of the wide opened door. They knew there would be a NEW world, NEW life, NEW challenge, NEW everything on the other side and yet they didn't hesitate. Instead, their faces were filled with happiest, smile, courage, hope and a lot more. There, they saw a world filled with colours, people, plants, animals, buildings, etc. They were more than happy to see the world not in chaos or any despair.

"This explains where Monokuma got the food and weapon supplies..." said Togami.

"Yeah... You're right as always Togami-kun." agreed Kirigiri.

"Yosshu ! Our NEW life starts here ! Let's do our best !" said Naegi.

"Hai !" replied everyone.

They all decided to survive and live together until they graduate so they got a small house. I bet your wondering where they got the money to buy a house from right ? They found a box full of money in the principal's office after Enoshima Junko killed herself. Kirigiri and Asahina shared a room, Naegi and Fujisaki shared one, Togami and Hagakure shared one while Fukawa was left alone because no one dared to be her roommate. They also went back to high school and farther their studies. They easily got in a high school because of their talents. Well... Excluding Fukawa which Genocider Syo helped her get in with her "tricks". The high school which they went in was called Saino Gakuen (Talent Academy in English). Everyday after school, they would go to the cafe or restaurant to do work and earn some money because the money that they found wasn't gonna last forever.

One bright and beautiful day, you, (F/N) (L/N) were in the computer room of Saino Gakuen. You were editing videos as usual and was your specialty. You have the title "Super High School Level Video Editor". You will always go early to school to make videos due to your PC was in a breakdown of some sort and your mom wouldn't let you buy a new one because she thought that would be a waste of money since you can use the computers at school. You were in a very good mood that day and you made two videos at once which impressed the teachers and students that were in the computer room. Not long after you were done with the videos, the school bell rang and it was time to gather in the hall for assembly due to it was a Monday. You absolutely hated Mondays because there would only be boring speeches over and over. But today there was a twist during the assembly which made you shocked but very excited.

"Listen up students of Saino Academy. Here is an announcement. There will be a change in classes from today onwards so please kindly check your phones to ensure you enter the correct class. I repeat..."

When you heard that, you can't help but smile and you took out your phone to check. You were in 1-A class which is also the first class. You were totally shocked because it's your first time being in the top class. You were usually be in the lower class such as 1-D or 1-E.

"Kami-sama... Arigatou ne ~" you said.

After the assembly, you quickly dash out of the hall due to your overjoyness. A few minute later, you arrived to your class and you saw some familiar faces so you greeted them. You chose the 5th sit at the last row. Not long after, more and more students came into the class. Suddenly, a boy with short light-brown layered hair asked you if he could have the sit beside you since that was the only sit left. You nodded with a gentle smile. You also felt like your heart was pounding faster than ever before. You didn't know what was it but you eventually figured it out. It was this so called "Love" thing. The minute he stood in front of you, our heart was already dancing in your chest as if it was "love at first sight" and it was. The boy suddenly started a conversation with you, luckily, the teacher wasn't in so it was a relief class.

"Ano... May I know your name..." he asked with a sweet tone.

"I'm (F/N) (L/N). And you are ?" you blushed a little while replying.

"I'm Fujisaki Chiriro. Yorosshukun !"

"Un. Yorosshukun !"

Both of you shook hands. That was how your relationship started.

During computer class, you were all fired up because you get to touch the computer once again even though not freely but still you were happy about it. The teacher was asking questions about computers and you basically knew all the answers but you didn't dare to rise your hand. Yes, even though you were happy and bright on the outside but you were actually shy on the inside. Unluckily, the teacher picked you to answer one of the questions. You shyly stood up and answered it. Everyone clapped for you after you answered that question because it was quite a hard one. Fujisaki who was also sitting beside you during computer classes also clapped for you. You sat down happily and thanked him.

After computer class was break time, so everyone went to the canteen to have their lunch or tea. You brought your own food and liked to eat outside to enjoy the fresh air so you went to the rooftop. There were not many people at the rooftop so it was peaceful. When you were about to finish your lunch, you heard a familiar voice calling your name.

"(F/N)-san, do you have a minute ?"

"Fujisaki-san, y-yes... What do you want ?"

"Well... You see, I wanna be your study partner. If you wouldn't mind."

You were in totally shockness but also in joy. You couldn't believe your crush asked you to be his study partner. He is you crush ! How could anyone reject ?

"Well... Ok ! Sure. I would love to !"

"Honto ? Ok !" he jumped with joy.

Since that day, both of you walked home together, studied together, eat together, tutor each other and a lot more. You started to feel a light burning between both of you. Your relationship with him grew more and more day by day.

One sunny and nice day, you and Fujisaki were tutoring each other. You were tutoring him (whatever you want) and he was tutoring you (your choice). Suddenly, he confessed to you. You were shock for your whole life.

"Ano... (F/N), I-I LOVE YOU !" he managed to spill it out.

"Eh !? H-Honto ka ?"

"Hai ! Honto desu ! Do you love me ?"

"Yes ! I do ! I loved you since the day we meet !" you relieved your secret.

Fujisaki then hugged you and kissed you on the forehead.

"(F/N), would you be my girlfriend ?"

"Hai ! I would love to Chihiro..."

You both ended up kissing each other.

* * *

OMG ! I'm done !

Fujisaki: Not bad Fubukiya...

Honto ? Arigatou ne Chihiro ^^

Fujisaki: Your welcome ~

Jaa... Reviews please wo


End file.
